favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
STPC23
Lots of Fuwas!? The Fuwa ☆ Panic! (フワがいっぱい！？フワ☆パニック！ Fuwa ga Ippai!? Fuwa☆Panikku!?) is the twenty-third episode of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:July 14,2019 *Next:Episode 24 *Previous:Episode 22 *Opening:Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Ending:Please Tell Me...! Twinkle☆ Major Events * Cosmo uses the Virgo version of Rainbow Splash. Synopsis Hikaru, Lala, Elena, and Madoka throw a welcome party for Uni in the rocket. Elena has even made a lot of food. Uni is hesitant to participate in the party since she prefers being alone and has her own snacks anyway: matter cookies. Things quickly turn sour when Fuwa eats one of the cookies and starts hiccuping as a result. Each time Fuwa hiccups, three clones of herself appear. Soon, the rocket is flooded with copies of Fuwa. The rocket automatically opens the doors so that the people in the rocket don't suffocate, which leads to a bunch of Fuwas escaping. The Fuwas are all hungry. A bunch of them eat all of the food at the party. The girls find that when a Fuwa clone eats food, it disappears. Hikaru uses the Twinkle Book to generate food for the Fuwas to eat, but she quickly becomes tired due to the huge demand. The AI tracks the movement of the escaped Fuwas. While Lala and Madoka stay at the rocket to feed the Fuwas there using the donut machine, Hikaru and Prunce go to Hikaru's house to track down Fuwas heading there, and Elena and Yuni track down the rest. At Hikaru's house, the Fuwas have already arrived and Yeti is barking at them. Hikaru's grandfather, Haruyoshi Hoshina, is about to go outside and check on Yeti. Before he can come across the Fuwas, Hikaru runs up and says that she has something important to tell him. Haruyoshi assumes that Hikaru has a boyfriend and drags her inside to lecture her. This buys Prunce time to use the Twinkle Book to feed the Fuwas. Meanwhile, Elena and Uni are chasing a group of Fuwas headed to the shopping center. They hope to stop the Fuwas before everyone spots them. Uni wants to just do this by herself and Elena asks why. Uni says that it's her fault that this whole mess happened and that she should be the only one who has to deal with it. Elena tells Uni that they're all concerned about Fuwa, so they all want to help her. The Fuwas arrive at the shopping center with Elena and Uni following them. They're spotted by two old women, but due to their poor vision, they assume that they're dogs or cats. Right before the Fuwas enter the sights of the crowd at the shopping center, Uni uses her Rainbow Perfume to transform into the space idol, Mao. She performs Cosmic☆Mystery☆Girl for the crowd, distracting them while Elena lures the Fuwas away with a donut. Eventually, Uni rejoins Elena and the Fuwas, who are out in the middle of a forest. Elena has some bread crusts that she cut off of the bread for the sandwiches for Uni's welcome party. She feeds the crusts to the Fuwas, causing a lot of them to disappear. However, there's still a huge crowd of Fuwas which is spotted by Kappard. Uni notices which Fuwa is the real one because she sees the real Fuwa hiccuping and spawning clones. Uni and Elena run after the real Fuwa, but Kappard sees them and grabs Fuwa before they can. This scares Fuwa so much that she stops hiccuping. Hikaru, Lala, and Madoka arrive to help rescue Fuwa. Together, the five transform. In response, Kappard steals the imagination of all of the Fuwa clones and uses it to turn his weapon into a dual-sided fluff-shooter. Cure Cosmo tries to rescue Fuwa alone despite Cure Soleil's warning. She hops up to Kappard by jumping off of the fluff balls he shoots at her. Kappard increases the rate at which he shoots the fluff, causing Cosmo to get stuck in one of the fluff balls and fall. Soleil uses Soleil Shoot to free Cosmo from the fluff, and the other Pretty Cures save her using Prunce as a makeshift trampoline. Cure Soleil tells Cure Cosmo that they need to work together to stop Kappard. She gives Cosmo the Virgo Star Color Pen. Kappard attacks again by shooting fluff balls, which Cure Star, Cure Milky, and Cure Selene destroy by using Star Punch, Milky Shock, and Selene Arrow. Soleil then kicks Cosmo up into the sky, where she rescues Fuwa and throws her into Stars' arms. Cosmo then uses Virgo Rainbow Splash to turn Kappard's weapon back to normal. Angered, Kappard teleports away. Later, after the girls have fed all of the Fuwa clones, the real Fuwa apologizes to Uni for eating her cookie. Uni tells Elena that she owes her for helping her out, to which Elena says that Uni can repay her by participating in their welcome party. The only food they have left is a single donut, which they have to split into seven pieces. However, everyone celebrates, even Uni. They put their donut pieces together and toast to Uni joining the team. Characters *Hikaru Hoshina/Cure Star *Lala Hagoromo/Cure Milky *Elena Amamiya/Cure Soleil *Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene *Uni/Mao/Cure Cosmo *Fuwa *Prunce *Kappard *Knot Ray *Yeti *Haruyoshi Hoshina *Yoko Hoshina Trivia * In this episode, Soleil and Cosmo perform the attack '''Cosmo Shoot '''where Soleil kicks Cosmo into the air similar to the way she kicks the fireball when using Soleil Shoot. *Uni, as Mao, performs Cosmic☆Mystery☆Girl in this episode. *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs Cancer, Pisces and Capricorn. **The horoscope for Cancer is "It's good for you to enjoy going outside". The lucky item is "A letter set that conveys your feelings". **The horoscope for Pisces is "You'll become appeal to love yourself". The lucky item is "A steamed bread that makes you become courage". **The horoscope for Capricorn is "You'll try the popular people's fashionable". The lucky item is "A shampoo that makes you become cute". Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode